New Places, People and possibilities
by potterbabe22030
Summary: not the typical HrD headgirlheadboy story, starting with there not even at Hogwarts, some students have been chosen to take a trip to other schools and guess who gets to share a room? This story is a mix of all HrD stories, but with big twist.plz read.. i
1. All the Details

i dont own harry potter or any of its characters...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She took a deep breath and walked into the great hall, looking around the hall that she had missed for a week, due to Christmas break. She scanned the rows of people and finally found who she was looking for.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, im so glad to be back!" she gave them each a tight hug.

"Well Hermione we missed you too! How was Greece?" Ron and Harry asked.

"Well it was ok but I guess my expectations were too high, it definitely didn't meet them, but I still had fun."

"Oh well at least your back now, and you have a great tan! I hate you so much I am still as pale as snow!" Ginny exclaimed, but then she paused, with a serious look on her face she looked at Hermione and the boys. "McGonagall, 9 o'clock she's walking strait toward us."

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, how are you?" McGonagall asked.

"Fine." They both said. McGonagall turned to face Ginny and Hermione.

"Yes, I was wondering if you two could meet me in my office as soon as you finish up your breakfast." She asked.

"Sure professor, we'll be right there." Hermione said in her regular suck-up fashion. McGonagall nodded and left to her office. "I wonder what that's all about, why she wants us ion her office, I mean." She said to Ginny.

"I donno," said Ginny "but we better hurry up and go find out, lets go." So Ginny and Hermione picked up there things and headed to McGonagall's office they quietly wondered to themselves what was going on. Then they reached her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," they heard their professor say. So they opened up the door and took the two seats in front of her desk. They looked at each other; they were both top students so why would they be in trouble? McGonagall looked at them and then began "girls, it is very unusual for Dumbledore or any member of Hogwarts staff to set foot in Durmstrang or Beauxbatons, but seeing as 3 years ago they were graciously invited into our marvelous school, they have in return invited us into theirs. They have probably spent those last three years redoing and rebuilding their schools to be more spectacular than our own and now they would like to show off. So we being very polite people have decided, to accept and make this a learning experience by bringing the five top students from 6th and 7th year along with us, now it so happens that both of you are in the top three for your year. If you choose to come on this trip you are expected to behave your self and think of this as a great opportunity to learn about the other schools, not many people have seen all three schools so its it an honor and a privilege. I would like you to write to your parents and ask them about this as soon as you can, and please get back to me, I will tell you all the details if you choose to go. Now I believe it is Saturday so you have they day off, you better get going." The girls looked at there professor in disbelief and amazement, but then stood up quietly and left the room. When they reached the hall they immediately looked at each other.

"Can you believe this; I mean actually getting to see the other schools this is amazing!" Hermione exclaimed, "I have to go write to my parents right away, I mean what a great way to spend your last year at school!"

"Yeah I know and all the boys we could meet! From what I remember in 3rd year the beauxbatons boys are pretty cute!" Ginny smiled and winked at Hermione, and they both laughed. "I'll come with you to the owlery I want to send a letter now too." Ginny squealed. So they raced up the stairs, quickly wrote letters and raced down the stairs to tell Ron and Harry, but the Hermione stopped Ginny.

"We won't get to see Harry or Ron or pretty much anyone. I am sure like none of my friends are top five students 'sept for you….."Hermione said

"Your right….but I mean we can still spend all summer with them, right?

"Yeah that's true, this is a once in a lifetime chance we have to go." Hermione stated. So they told Ron and Harry, who were sure they were gonna miss the girls but all they same they knew that the girls wanted to go, and that they weren't going to stop them. So that night the girls went to bed with dreams in there head of the trip they were going to soon take.

"I got it! I got it! Finally! It's been two weeks"

"Me too oh my gosh!" both the girls had gotten replies from there parents. Ginny opened hers first. "It says……dear Ginny, we are very proud of you and would be entirely honored to have our Ginny represent Hogwarts school." Ginny read, she looked at Hermione.

"Okay ready?" Hermione ripped the letter opened and scanned it "dear Hermione, we are so proud of you and all your achievements, have fun on your trip." Hermione looked at Ginny in disbelief. "Were actually going on this trip aren't we Ginny? This is remarkable!"

"Yeah we, if we go talk to McGonagall right now that is come on let's go!" Ginny pulled Hermione towards McGonagall's office. They ran as fast as they could down the hall, only coming to a halt when they met McGonagall face to face. "Oh… um hello professor we were just looking for you, we have finally got permission from our parents to go on the trip."

"Very well girls come with me and I will explain everything, thank goodness you got the letters because you may not have been able to come on the trip if you waited anymore." She opened her office door and the girls followed her into her office. "Have a seat ladies this may take a while there are a lot of details to sort out." they took seats and looked eagerly at there professor.

"Ok well here are all the details, we will leave on Monday morning and be gone for that rest of the school year, and the schools have built guest towers for us to stay in. you will share a room with one other student, on the way there I will tell you your roommates. Now all your things have to be packed tonight and while you are staying at the other schools you will represent Hogwarts but you will wear that schools robes and study the things they study. I would like you all to behave, you have the next two days to say goodbye to your friends, and again I mention that we leave Monday. Now you better get packing." the girls exited the room and ran up to there dormitories to pack.

"I wonder who ill have to share a room with, wouldn't it be cool if it was you?" Ginny said

"Yeah that would be really cool but I doubt it, I mean they'll probably put us with Slytherins or something to show inter-house unity." Hermione stated. She and Ginny packed up, said good-bye to everyone and before they knew it, it was time to leave. So they found out they were traveling by thestral pulled carriages, so right before they boarded the carriages McGonagall stopped them,

"I would like to announce your room arrangements," she stopped and looked at them, Ginny and Hermione looked at each other with hope. "Luna Lovegood, and Zach Smith, Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zambini," Ginny looked at Hermione in a pained and shocked expression McGonagall kept going until finally, "Hermione granger and Draco Malfoy." Hermione looked as thought she was going to have a heart attack and Ginny looked at her with sympathy.


	2. Such a Tease

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note to reviewers: yes there are boys from beauxbatons it says so in the fourth book I can't remember the exact wording but something about someone going to sit with some boys from beauxbatons, check the book if ya want, also Ginny has classes with Hermione because they are doing all the Hogwarts students together since there only 1 yr. apart. More reviews, recommend my story, get the name out there!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stood there in shock "_no, no, no, no, no! This is not happening I am not sharing a room with Malfoy! Not gonna happen!_" she thought. "Professor McGonagall," she called, "I can't possibly share a room with him!"

"Ms. Granger you will not argue with me on this issue!" the professor said. Hermione opened her mouth to speak again but realized it was useless because there was no changing McGonagall's mind on this. "Now please climb into the carriages with your roommate and you may pick one other person and their roommate to join you in your carriage." Ginny and Hermione immediately ran to each other and climbed into a carriage, while Malfoy and Zambini followed being satisfied with the fact that they could sit together. Ginny and Hermione sat on one side and Draco and Blaise on another.

"Oh my gosh Ginny! We really got the worst of this trip didn't we, its over and it hasn't even begun." Hermione whispered.

"I know, but there's not a lot we can do, we just got to deal." Ginny whispered back. She pulled out her favorite magazine teen witch and her and Hermione started to read it. Malfoy looked at them and then looked at Blaise.

"They think this year is gonna be bad for them! I have to share a room with a Mudblood! You think I want to do that?" Draco whispered loudly to Blaise.

"I know what you mean, but just to make you feel worst im gonna remind you that im rooming with the hottest girl in Hogwarts!" Blaise answered back, Malfoy shoved him and Ginny and Hermione looked confusedly at them. Malfoy and Blaise immediately acted like nothing was going on and when the girls went back to what they were doing Malfoy answered back "well I guess I'll be spending many a night in your room, I hope you wont mind the noise," with a smirk on his house. "Perv." Blaise whispered back. Malfoy chucked and the girls sat there wondering what was so amusing. Finally after reading their magazine, the daily prophet, sleeping, and being very bored for a while they looked out the windows as they started to land. They both looked out the window, and then over at the boys which had fallen asleep.

"Babe wake up" Ginny said to Blaise in a sultry voice while placing herself on his lap. She got right in his face and puckered her lips. He slowly opened his eyes and she quickly got up and purposely stepped on his foot, she laughed and clutched her stomach. "Hahaha got 'cha!" Ginny squealed. Hearing the commotion Draco woke-up and looked at what was happening around him.

"What happened?" he asked, and looked at Blaise sitting in the corner looking out the window with Hermione and Ginny laughing at the other end of the carriage.

"Oh my gosh Ginny you are such a tease" Hermione yelled and looked at Ginny.

"Hey I am not, that was funny! You have to admit that was really funny, you thought I was actually going to kiss you!" Ginny said. Hermione laughed again, agreeing with Ginny, Draco started to laugh realized what had gone down while he was still sleeping.

"Man—you—thought--- she--- was--- going--- to--?" he said in between laughs. "Wait we are here aren't we? Cool I can't wait to say hello to all my Durmstrang people again" Draco asked?

"Yes we are here lets go" Hermione said and opened the door letting Ginny and then herself out. They looked around only to see nothing but the snow covered ground. Hermione looked at professor McGonagall. "Professor where is the school?" She asked.

"Just wait one second Ms. Granger." McGonagall said wisely. All of a sudden right before their eyes a large stone castle with gothic style gargoyles and statues. All of the students looked up at the building and all of them let out a simultaneous "wow." "Follow me please," McGonagall said, and they followed her thru the large doors and up the stairs into a large entrance hall. The hall was lit dimly by torches. Hermione's eyes were lit with a mix of amazement and curiosity. Just then they turned the corner and before them was a very large dining hall filled with students dressed in red. All the students instantly turned their heads to look at their visitors, a couple pointed and a couple just looked. Ginny smiled at a couple Durmstrang boys, while Hermione just stood there trying to hide her anxiety about spending time at this school. Just by walking in she could tell it was full of dark magic. Karkaroff the head of Durmstrang came up and shook hands with McGonagall and said hello to all of them. He asked them to follow him and lead them to a small empty table at the head of the eating hall.

"This will be where you eat after you make friends with Durmstrang students you may go sit with them but you will remain eating at this table for the first week," Karkaroff said to them. They all nodded and too a seat, and house elves brought out their food, Hermione looked at the elves and sighed, she was very much still for S.P.E.W. but she didn't have the energy after a long days journey to fight about it at that second. So they all ate and Hermione and Ginny laughed and talked a bit until they were called upon again. "Hogwarts students, I would like you to come with me so I can explain where you are to sleep and give you your class schedules." Karkaroff said. They followed him up several flights of steps and across and enclosed bridge to what looked like a separate mini-castle. They walked in to find a large common room with shelves full with books on every subject imaginable and a large stone fireplace.

"Now you may pick which room you want, but you and your partner4 must be in agreement on it, all the rooms have plain white floors and walls and by using the spell "percolious" you can decorate your side of the room how ever you want. The rooms are just up the stairs, this guest house is 3 stories tall," McGonagall said. Ginny and Hermione both ran up the stairs all the way to the top and on the third floor were 2 rooms.

"This works" said Hermione, she turned to Draco "alright with you?" he nodded, "alright with you?" she said to Blaise, and he nodded, "well great then, im really tired and I'd like to get my stuff organized good-night everyone." she yawned.

"Same here, I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny said. Hermione and Draco's room was rather large and there were queen sized bed on each side of the room. Hermione had decorated her room with medium-blue walls with medium-pink stripes. Her comforter was the same thing and she left the floor white. On the other hand within a matter of seconds Draco's half of the room was green and silver with a black floor and ceiling. The room as a whole clashed incredibly. Wow this looks bad Hermione thought. But with a flick of her wand she put up a barrier between her and Draco's sides of the room and fell asleep, he however was lying awake thinking of how he got where he was, at Durmstrang school just the place that last summer he had wanted to go to least and if not bad enough sharing a room with granger, the Mudblood. "At least" he thought "she looks slightly better nowadays, she's finally tamed her mess of hair and has some decent curves. But she's a Mudblood and she could never be more than something to look at for that reason, there is no way I would ever lay my hands on her." He fell asleep after these thoughts.

The next morning Draco woke up, only to remember his thoughts of last night "uggghhh! How could I have ever thought that, she is filth I could have any girl at this school and seeing as I am at a new school I will definitely have every girl I want at this school." He got up and got dressed only to realize granger was already gone. He walked down to the common room and found his schedule on the table he looked over it and realized that he had classes the next day. He looked at the other schedules on the table and found at the bottom of the pile "Zambini, Blaise." He picked it up and compared there schedules, they only had 3 classes together after also comparing Ginny Weasley's schedule and realizing that her and Blaise had the same schedule, "wait does that mean I have all my classes with granger?" he thought, and to his repulsive surprise he was in all his classes with her. "Great" he thought "just great."

a/n: busy week but I don't want to leave you guys hanging too much so I will always try to update at least once a week if not more, not a great chapter but this one kind of develops the story if ya get what I mean? So yeah plz review I want at least 10.


	3. A Note From Me!

Authors note: ok you guys like no one is reading this story, or at least not reviewing it , so im probably gonna stop it unless I get more reviews plus there are other fics I wanna write……


	4. Still in Total Shock

Sadly I don't own Harry potter, J.K. Rowling does, I decided that I would indeed continue this story I am stopping my other story though, but I am writing a new story as we speak….also I would like to mention that in this story Malfoy dad is in Azkaban and he's on the good side even though he is still mean.

Hermione ran down the corridor desperately trying to find her first class, she had stopped several people and asked them but they did not seem to want to help her. She final reached classroom 17A, she pushed the door open and looked around, Ginny was already there and seated in the back row next to Blaise. She smiled and walked over sitting down next to Ginny. "You won't believe it Ginny, I asked at least four people where this class was and all of them just looked at me and shrugged. You would think that they could be of some help to us!"

"I know, finally I met up with Blaise in the hall and he got a map from somewhere so luckily I got here on time. Where's Malfoy? Aren't you guys like supposed to stay together?" Ginny said.

"Well he woke up late so I left, im not going to be late because of him." Hermione stated. But just then someone pushed the door open. It was Malfoy, and he was late as usual. "Maybe the teachers wont let him get away with being late" Hermione thought hopefully, but the teacher didn't seem to care at all that he was late she just looked at him as he took a seat next to her.

After a long day filled with rushing to classes, trying new, and very different spells and spending the day with Malfoy she pushed the door to her room open. She entered the room and Malfoy lifted his head and went back to his work, she walked over to her side of the room and threw her book on her bed.

"what took you so long granger its been 15 minutes since our class ended and your just getting in, have you been up to something that I should know about?" he said with a smirk.

"Even if I was Malfoy," she furrowed her eyebrows, "I wouldn't tell you, but for your information I had trouble finding my way back to my room. Its great you offered to help me find my way back here considering you seem to know the castle pretty well." She finished.

"Oh well I try," he smirked again and she gave him a mean glance and sat down on her bed. "by the way are you planning to take a shower anytime soon, you really should try to get some of that Mudblood filth off, but anyways if your not planning to, I would like to take a shower."

"Whatever, Malfoy just go take a shower and get out of my face." She yelled at him and stood up.

"Trust me granger when im in your face you will know it." He shot back as he got up and stood chest to chest with her looking down at Hermione, she stepped back. "Plus," he added "if I was in your face you would probably be enjoying it" he smiled slyly.

"You wish I would Malfoy, I would rather die than enjoy your company." she fired.

"Well that's good Granger, because I can do much better than a filthy Mudblood, and you fully know that, well im going to go shower now." Draco picked out his clothes from his closet, and walked out of the room.

Hermione laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling wondering why Malfoy had to be so rude to her. Yes she was a Muggle-born, but that didn't give him license to taunt her, "I bet all of my grades are better than his and well, im still a very good witch, blood means nothing," she thought. She decided not to think much more of it; Malfoy was always going to ridicule her, no matter how well she did in school, or what she did. She fell asleep quickly due to the fact that she was so exhausted from the day.

She woke up with a start, seeing that it was time to go get breakfast and go to her first class, she got out of bed and dressed, and headed out the door but only after realizing that Malfoy was no where to be seen. She shrugged and headed down the stairs. She went into the kitchen conjured a bagel with cream cheese and sat down to eat. Then she headed into the common room so she could get to her classes and there was Malfoy sitting on the couch. "Malfoy?" she asked slightly shocked.

"I thought about what you said last night and Im gonna walk with you to our classes so that you can get there on time."

"Wow, change of heart Malfoy?" Hermione asked

"No, Dumbledore said I have to." He stated firmly, "over my dead body would I do it by free will." Hermione shook her head and Malfoy walked out the door to go to their first class and Hermione followed.

"You know, Malfoy you don't have to be such an ass! You could actually treat me like a person sometimes.

"Excuse me Granger but you are horribly rude to me also!" Malfoy yelled back at her.

"Oh, B.S. Malfoy! You started it all I had nothing against you at the beginning of first year. It was you being rude to me that started it, you didn't like me from the beginning just because of my blood!" she retorted.

Malfoy looked down at his feet almost unsure of himself for a minute and then walked right up to her. "Well why shouldn't I Granger you are a Mudblood there's nothing more to it. Now we have class let's go," he whispered harshly in her ear, he then pushed the door open to their class. She looked at him with fire in her eyes "how can he say things like that to me" she thought, "It's not fair."

They went to their classes but when they got to the last class Hermione broke the hour's long silence, "Malfoy I don't understand why we can be decent to each other, I don't get it at all, can we just vow not to fight, you know it would make both our lives easier." She asked politely and hopefully.

"Fine, Granger, but this doesn't mean were going to be friends, I still think the same of you." He answered

"Good Malfoy I wouldn't want it any other way, I have no desire to be your friends whatsoever." She told him, they finished their class with no threats toward each other, and finishing their work together. Neither would admit it but they were both thankful that they were finally being decent to each other.

As he lay in bed Malfoy thought about the events of the day, about fighting with Granger and then by the end of the day actually having a civilized conversation with her. "Maybe," he thought, "she's not so bad, I mean everyone has noticed her looks, they've changed but there's always her attitude, she is so hard to work with sometimes. But there's always the fact that she's a Mudblood, that will never change, and that is what stops everything."

At about 3am there was a knock on the door Hermione woke with a start, and answered it. Dumbledore was standing there with a sad expression on his face. "Hello professor what brings you here at 3:10 in the morning?" Hermione asked sleepily, checking her watch.

"Well Ms. Granger im not here on good terms, unfortunately, I need you to follow me to my office I think you Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said while looking at Malfoy who was sitting up on his bed, Hermione had not noticed until then that he was up. "Should join us too, now both of you please follow me." He led them both down the stairs and into a large office looking a lot like the one Dumbledore had at Hogwarts, but this one only had one floor.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy please take a seat, now this is not good news unfortunately, Ms. Granger at 2:17 this morning your parents were killed. I am so sorry Ms. Granger but if you can hold up for one more minute I have more news and this is not so much bad as it is going to be surprising." Dumbledore said. Hermione looked at him her eyes full of sorrow, she seemed to be in too much shock to cry or talk.

"Ms. Granger, I had no intention of ever telling you this for fear for your safety, but the people you know as your parents aren't actually your parents. Your real parents were both a huge part of the Order the last time Voldemort was in power, and ended up sending many, many people to Azkaban. When you were born they were afraid that because of how many people they had angered over the years that you would probably be killed. Voldemort's side could not ever deal with another person like your mother or father. Shortly after you were born and placed with the muggles, your real parents were killed. You are in Gryffindor, Hermione because your parents were very brave and you have the potential to be braver and more courageous than they could ever be. That is why Mr. and Mrs. Granger were killed, because they wanted to shut you down, cause turmoil in your life, emotionally disable you. So you have to be strong Ms. Granger, because you have great potential."

"Wait so my real parents were aurors, and so for my safety I lived with muggles, and im not Muggleborn? Oh and I have great potential as an auror or something?" Hermione asked still in total shock..

"Yes, your parents were aurors and your pureblood, and you would make a great auror." Dumbledore responded. Hermione looked at him and then at Malfoy who was sitting there staring at her. Malfoy sat there thinking "wait, wait she's pureblood, I've spent all my years at Hogwarts teasing her." He sat there in silence. Dumbledore dismissed them and told them to get some sleep so they went back to there room. Both still in shock Hermione and Draco went to bed, but neither could sleep, Hermione wondered why Malfoy had to come to hear the news too, it just didn't make sense.

a/n: ok ill update A.S.A.P. if you like school of rock Harry potter crosses im writing one that will be up in a day or two. Read and Review!


	5. Same as Yesterday

To answer questions both Hermione's real parents (the pureblood wizards) and the people who raised her (the muggles) are dead. Her real parents where aurors, and sent a lot of people to Azkaban so, Voldemort would probably wanna kill her so she couldn't become as good as her parents were.

Hermione woke up the next morning as usual and got dressed; suddenly she remembered the events of the night before, finding out her parents were dead, and how her life has been a lie, and crying herself to sleep. Had it all been a dream? It couldn't be it had seemed so real, she hoped that she had dreamed it though. She dismissed the memory of the night as nothing but a dream, and went to leave the room, only to stop at the sight of Malfoy sitting on his bed, shirtless, looking at her with a gleam in his silver eyes. His eyes looked almost sad as he looked at her, but there was something she couldn't quite put her finger on, yes it was sadness but it was something else too.

He stood up and looked her right in the eyes. "Listen," he said seriously, "I-I can't believe im saying this but im, im umm…well im sorry Granger, for the way I have treated you over the years, it was wrong." Hermione stood there looking at him in utter dismay, she didn't get it, didn't understand. Then it started coming back to her, the events and news of last night about how she was indeed pureblood and that her parents both happened to have been powerful wizards. It hit her like a brick, it wasn't a dream, it was reality. She glared harshly at him.

"Are you saying this to me out of sympathy about what happened to my parents? Or maybe you're saying it because now since you know im pureblood you feel bad." She asked. "You're not really that sorry are you?"

"No Granger I truly am, I was going to say sorry for this yesterday before we found this out I actually feel sorry for teasing you." Hermione couldn't deny it now, she could see it in his eyes, he was sorry.

"Ok I forgive you Malfoy," she paused and looked at her feet contemplating whether to spill her soul to him or not, the she remembered the look in his eyes and continued. "But I just don't get it ya know, this doesn't change anything but at the same time it changes everything. My life is not at all what I thought it was, I don't have Muggle parents I don't have a nice little house in London. Not only has the world as I knew it been taken from me, but I have also found out that, that world that I knew wasn't my world at all. You may think you understand but you don't, no one will, no one does. My-whole-life-has-been-a-lie!" she had started by talking but was crying and yelling by the time she had finished. She had sat down on his bed with him and was crying on his shoulder. "Why didn't they tell me, why?" she whispered to Malfoy tears streaming down her face. She looked at the clock. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit!"She ran to go get her books and headed towards the door. "Where gonna be late for class Malfoy, we have to go." She told him.

"Hey Granger, stop," He went up and grabbed her by the arm. "Its ok, Dumbledore said that we are both excused from classes today and Ginny is going to come by on her lunch to see you she came by earlier but you were asleep." She sat back down on his bed.

"Hey Malfoy, I have a question," she glanced at him. "Why did Dumbledore have you come last night, with me to hear the news, it doesn't make sense?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well, I was wondering that too, and I asked Dumbledore, he said that he though you needed someone to talk, who sort of had an understanding, someone you could talk to. I been through some shit Hermione, I think that Dumbledore saw some similarities between your situation and mine I think." He finished, he looked down at his feet.

"You called me Hermione," she looked at him. He just looked at her.

"Well that's your name I donno it just kind of slipped out." He whispered. She looked at him and he looked at her and before she knew it she was laying on the bed with him on top of her their lips pressed together. How his moth felt against hers, his tongue was warm and she welcomed its entrance to her mouth, then she realized what exactly she was doing and quickly pushed him off of her and hopped quickly off the bed.

"What the hell are we doing Malfoy yesterday we were on the verge of killing each other, and now, well look what we are doing. What would Harry and Ron think, oh god what would Ginny think, oh god I can't believe I just oh god." Hermione cried she wiped her lips and paced the room.

"Hermione what's wrong with it?" he asked.

"What's wrong, what's wrong? What would your parents think, oh wait they probably wouldn't care now that you know im pureblood right? I am the same person I was yesterday when you hated me, im still Hermione, I have been pureblood the whole time, and since you didn't know that you have treated me like shit. You may have said sorry Malfoy but what has happened, happened and you have never been nice to me until now. I have heard about you taking advantage of girls Malfoy and Im not gonna fall for that now I am gonna go find Ginny bye." She stormed out of the room.

"Hermione you don't get it, it's not like that I have liked you since before I found you were pureblood Hermione, don't you, come back, Hermione I said I was sorry." Malfoy yelled after her. He looked around the room; he had to do something, before it was all red-lights but now the lights before him were brightly blinking green, reminding him not to let her go. He grabbed his shirt and quickly flung it over his head. He ran out of room and then ran down the hall sprinting. He ran into Ginny and Blaise's room only to see the room empty and realized that they were in class. He gave a sigh and thought, if Hermione was looking Ginny she was near Blaise. He remembered they were probably in Dark creatures' class out side. "Shit!" he yelled. He had to go get a jacket if he was going out side. He raced back up the stairs and grabbed his jacket, and flew back down them. He ran outside to see Hermione and Ginny standing together listening to the teacher while Blaise was lying lazily on the grass. Malfoy stopped running and walked quietly up to Blaise lying in the grass beside him. Hermione looked at him but he couldn't figure out her expression, was it hatred? Maybe it could have been confusion, annoyance, or maybe that wasn't it at all? She almost looked ashamed, seeing her face made him feel guilty, but he shouldn't of, should he? He looked at her and smiled and she looked at him almost staring, not in a harsh way but almost to question him. But what did she want to know, he laid it all on the line, like he had never, he liked her like he had liked no one else, all those girls were all just hookups, cheap whores they meant nothing at all. Yea he had gotten a lot from those one night stands, he got what he needed but it was always about lust never love he was a Malfoy he couldn't truly love. But there was that something he felt for no one but her and it killed him, the fact that she was a Mudblood, but he just found out she wasn't. And yet he had laid it all down and she still questioned him. Why?

A/n: sorry this is a short chapter ill update soon. Check out my other stories, read and review. I know this chapter is kind of umm…..interesting but everything will turn out right, don't worry  by the way: PLZ READ MY OTHER STORY AND REVIEW, thanx.


	6. On the Guest List

Sadly I don't own Harry potter, sad I know!

IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY I EXPECT YOU TO REVIEW!PLEASE!

**Chapter 5**

Once class had ended, it was lunchtime. Hermione and Ginny decided to just go back to Ginny's room and eat; Hermione didn't want to face Malfoy, or rumors. They went and sat up on Ginny's bed, and Hermione decided that she couldn't keep quiet; she had to tell her best friend about the events that had taken place over the last 24 hours.

"Ginny," she started, with a deep breath, "I have some things to tell you." Ginny looked at her in a mixture of surprise and worrying, "First of all, last night I was called to Dumbledore's office, he told me that my parents were killed, but then he told me that those weren't my real parents and that my real parents were aurors."

"So you're telling me your parents weren't really your parents and you're not Muggleborn." Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Umm… yea im actually pureblood, but that's not all of it, supposedly my parents put so many people in Azkaban that for my safety, I was put with the muggles."

"Damn!" Ginny whispered, "God, and you just discovered this last night?"

"Yea," Hermione said as she looked down, "but there's something else too, its not exactly related, umm... Well Malfoy was with me when Dumbledore told me about my parents, it didn't make since to me about why he was there so I asked and he said he had been through some stuff and could kind of understand and well we were talking and all, and before I knew it he was saying sorry and then I was on the bed and we were kissing."

"You KISSED him!" Ginny asked almost yelling, "He's like the hottest guy in Hogwarts omg Hermione! You go girl!"

"You're not mad at me?" she asked in shock, "I thought you would be mad at me because we hate Malfoy what he has done to us you know, but well I pushed him off of me I mean now that he knows im pureblood im afraid that he is gonna use me and then throw me out like a rag, like he's done to all those other girls. I mean im the same person I was before we found this out and he treats me totally different, and its not like I want him to keep treating me like he used to or anything, but I mean could he at least just give it sometime until were at least at the point where we can have civil conversations on a regular basis?"

"No, im not mad at all, and I get what your saying, but don't you dare tell Ron or Harry, they would be so mad, especially because you broke up with Ron and you don't want him seeing you get into another relationship."

"Ginny you don't get it I don't want to be in a relationship or going out or any other way of putting it, with Malfoy, acquaintances, sure, friends, maybe, lovers, NO! There's no way to make up for the past and there's no way to forget it either." Hermione finished and sighed, looking down at her food but to preoccupied to eat. _Malfoy is hot but his personality ruins it,_ she thought. She then realized that Harry and Ron had no idea what was going on with her, she had not sent them any letter since she had gotten to Durmstrang. She had to go write a letter and let Harry and Ron know what was up with her, well an edited version of what was up with her, she'd take Ginny advice and not tell Harry and Ron.

After they finished eating, Hermione decided that she would just take the rest of the day off and chill out, it had been a long week and she was just going to chill out, read and take a nap. She hoped that she would be fortunate enough to be alone, and have Malfoy go to class. Just as she was settling in to read there was a knock on the door. _Please not Malfoy_ she thought.

"Come in," she yelled at the door. Padma and Pavarti walked in, Hermione looked at them, they weren't exactly the brightest but both somehow got invited on the trip. "Hello," she said to them politely.

"Hey," Pavarti said, "well we just wanted to tell you that were arranging, a little _party_ in my room tonight, its on the first floor I share it with that kid Michael, he's a sixth year. I already asked him he doesn't give a shit as long as he's on the guest list. So please come! And tell Ginny to come too, I already talked to everyone but you and her so yeah, 6:00 sharp babe and wear something hot! I have to go but u better be there!" she finished, and she walked out the door closely followed by Padma. _Maybe_, thought Hermione_, im approaching this the wrong way I need to loosen up._ So she decided to take a nap so she would have energy for the night.

Hermione woke up at 4:30, only to realize that the party was in a couple of hours away, she ran down the hall and into Ginny's room. "Ginny I totally need to borrow something to wear, Pavarti and Padma are having a party tonight at 6:00!" she pleaded.

"Umm… ok well come here then we have like an hour an a half." Ginny answered. After about an hour Ginny was in a denim mini skirt and a cute top, and Hermione was in tight, medium wash jeans and a tight low cut top. "You look fab-u-lous!" Ginny told her.

"Ginny this is too, no, I can't wear this." Hermione whined.

"You look great and no it's not to low cut common we have to get our hair done." Ginny pulled her into the bathroom. After another 30 minutes, they were ready to leave. Ginny had her hair up in a high messy bun and Hermione's was down with soft big waves in it. They walked downstairs; they could hear the music already, from three floors above. They got there and pushed the door open, everyone was laughing and sitting on the floor in a circle. "Umm why are you guys sitting on the floor?" Ginny asked.

"Where just gonna play a little _Truth or Dare_." Padma said to them. "Come take a seat."

A/n: ill update soon. Read and review…. by the way: PLZ READ MY OTHER STORY AND REVIEW, thanx.


	7. Only a Kiss?

Ok well to make a long story short it was supposed to be five 7th years and five 6th years but now im just making it 10 people cause well, its easier, oh and im changing the titles of the chapters to make them more interesting:-) Oh and Michael is in her year not 6th I messed up.. Sorry!

* * *

"Wait but I thought this was just going to be a party, you know hanging out, dancing?" Hermione asked nervously, she didn't like truth or dare, every game that she had played in the past involved embarrassing acts with people she didn't even like that way. And all those games were usually followed by rumors of how so-and-so and someone did this or that because they were dared too. It wasn't that she didn't want to play, but she didn't want to ruin her image, what if the teachers heard, they wouldn't think of her the same?

"Well it is Hermione, but were gonna play truth or dare first, why, are you scared?" Pavarti asked mockingly.

"Well, no, ok im in," Hermione said and took a seat on the floor next to Luna Lovegood; Ginny sat on her other side. Hermione looked around the circle, Pavarti, Padma, Zack, Michael, Ernie, Blaise, and Draco. _Oh, god_ she thought _there gonna make me do something with him!_ She shuttered at the thought, and the thought of what had, happened that morning.

"Ok ill start," said Padma, "ok umm, Michael, Truth or Dare." She said. Everyone turned their glances to him, staring with anticipation.

"Dare."

"Ok I dare you to….kiss," Padma continued, "Hermione, like full, tongue included, make out session." Hermione looked at Padma in a look of desperation and shock.

"Why me!" Hermione thought, but the look that Padma gave her was saying this is your dare too, you better do it. Michael nodded and walked over to Hermione he sat down next to her and pressed his mouth against hers, at first she was hesitant, but he was a good kisser, well, she had only kissed Ron, because she was going out with him, and Harry, because she was dared, and well of course Malfoy the other day. But he was defiantly the best of the four. She dove deeply in to the kiss, he arms draping loosely over Michaels, broad shoulders. He slid his arms down to her waist, they continued for another minute.

"I think that you're done with your dare Michael," Malfoy said, a little irritated, he liked Hermione and how could she be responding to him like that? Hermione and Michael both pulled out of the kiss, looking at each other

. She looked over at Malfoy who looked irritated and annoyed, was she the reason?

After a couple more kisses, crazy stunts and revealing confessions, they called the game quits, it was already midnight and they didn't want to be up too late, they were tired from the week's activities. Hermione and Malfoy headed up to bed laughing at the things everyone had been dared to do or say. Luckily Hermione hadn't had to anything after the kiss except spill some information, and kiss Malfoy on the lips, which wasn't to bad considering she had already done more than just a closed mouth kiss with him. They laughed at the fact that Blaise and Ginny had to make out at least four times (although that was perfectly fine with both Blaise and Ginny) and that Zach and Ernie had to dance together.

They rolled in bed and Malfoy fell asleep quickly, Hermione however did not, she kept thinking about kissing Michael. _There defiantly something there, _she thought_, or the kiss wouldn't be like that._ She thought about Michael, he was attractive, maybe even hot, and that kiss, that kiss. Well she didn't know what to think. Why was she thinking so much about it, it wasn't like she liked him, or was it? She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep after another hour of restlessness she fell asleep.

She woke up at 10:00 on Saturday morning smiling to herself, thinking about the past night. She knew she liked Michael; she had a whole night to think about it. She was sure he had felt something for her to, because you don't kiss a girl lie that who you don't like, not even Ron ever kissed her like that. She knew she had to figure out a way for him to want her, and eventually they would go out. _But wait_, she thought, _I don't even know him that well just one kiss has driven me to want him; badly. Maybe, I need to slow down and just hang out with him. It's not like me to rush into things I need to take my time with this, plus we are not here at Durmstrang to have fun, its supposed to be a learning experience, so I should learn. Shouldn't I?_

She was confused and Hermione Granger doesn't get confused. She wasn't sure if she had convinced herself into liking him or she just did. But all she knew is she hadn't even thought of him as a possibility before the previous night, and that drove her crazy. But just then another thought popped into her head, why the hell did Malfoy look so damn irritated last night. Was he upset that she was kissing Michael, it was just a dare. Well, it was at that point now it was something entirely different, she just didn't know what yet. Was Malfoy upset that she would kiss Michael and not him? He had told her he liked her, that was true, but she couldn't excuse the past and what he'd done to her, could she, people say Forgive and forget, but really, how could she?

She had cried her self to sleep many a time because of his harsh taunting and teasing. So why did Malfoy deserve it, why should she, Hermione, give a fuck what he thinks about he liking Michael, but did she like Michael? Her head was spinning fast and she wanted nothing more than to be back at Hogwarts, with Ron and Harry. Her life had gotten so much more complicated in the past couple of years, first with all the drama with Ron and Her and Harry and Ginny, but in the end neither couple had worked out very well.

Especially with her and Ron, at first Ron thought she was cheating on him with Harry, which was a horrible accusation. But after that, a couple of months later, she found out that since she wasn't "putting out enough," Ron was cheating on her with Lavender, who was to put it short, the school whore. This was all last year and since then they had made-up, and gone out again only for Hermione to realize that she no longer felt like that towards Ron, he had changed and since what he did she could never think of him the same. They were best friends again but Ron still had a thing for her as he had always. She was, however, thankful that it was back to the way it had been before, but Ginny was right, there was no fucking way she was going to tell Ron and Harry about Malfoy. Also Harry would have a fit because of this older brother thing; he had with Hermione where he wanted to protect her at any rate.

The memories of the past two years flooded her, Malfoy teasing her, Ron cheating. Why did boy have to be so much trouble? Her whole life was school before, and that was easy, and safe. But then she thought again, what had driven he to think of all this in the first place, for her head to hurt horribly thinking and remembering.

And the truth was it was a kiss, only a kiss…….well two actually:-p…

* * *

Well people… interesting chapter huh? You guys thought I would just give it to you easy and have her be dared to do something with Malfoy, something big. Well a story has to have some twist and turns doesn't it my friends? Well you guys better be grateful, im gonna try to update twice a week but if I do you better review! Got it! Stay tuned for more! And check out mi other story! Oh and im trying to keep Hermione in character but its hard…. 


	8. I Heard You

I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters, sadly…. Oh and sorry bout delay life's been crazy

HEY YOU! YES YOU READING THIS! PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY AND JUST TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW THE STORY, I WON'T WRITE UNLESS YOU REVIEW GOT IT? AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, PLEASE, OH AND RECOMMENDATIONS FOR GOOD STORIES TO READ ARE ALWAYS GOOD! Thank you

* * *

Hermione, ran down the stairs to go wake Ginny up, it was noon and after thinking for just over two hours she decided that she was just gonna play it out, there was no reason to rush into a relationship with Michael, or whatever it is, but at the same time there no reason not to like him. She had to tell Ginny. She knocked on the door of Ginny's room, after over 30 seconds still no answer, 35, 40, where could she be, then finally a response?

"Yes, who is it?" Ginny said sleepily.

"It's Hermione, and I have to talk to you, and why aren't you up its noon!" Hermione finished.

"Wait what, come in, no wait don't come in?" Ginny said. Hermione knew something was up; Ginny always let her in her room. Hermione walked up to the door and pushed her ear up to the door. "No, Blaise, you have to get up Hermione's right outside, get up please, well then at least let me get out of bed." Ginny whispered loudly. Hermione raised an eyebrow; she never knew Ginny liked Blaise **that** much. Hermione waited patiently outside before Ginny finally opened the door. "Hey," she said, "sorry I was sleeping how about we go to your room right now ok?" Ginny finished. Hermione nodded and smiled, she followed Ginny up the stair to her room and sat down on the bed. Thank god that Malfoy wasn't back in the room yet. She sat on her bed and looked at her best Friend.

"Ginny don't even try bullshitting me, I heard you babe." Hermione said jokingly, and then she smiled, "so, how far did you go with Blaise?"

"Well," Ginny paused, "we just kissed and then we were so tired we just fell asleep together, we hung out last night after the Truth or Dare party." She smiled, "but that's not the point what did you have to tell me, it must be important if you didn't just wait for me to wake up and get you, and you look like you've been awake for a while, what have you been doing?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well I have been up since like 10:00 because I have just had like so much on my mind I just like, you remember what happened with Malfoy, and the News about my parents, I think about that constantly. And well last night, I mean I think I might like Michael, and well the events of like the past year and everything and now its just like. There so much to think about." Hermione said quickly, not taking much air in.

"Hold up, wait, you think you like Michael? That is soooo cute Hermione!" Ginny added before Hermione could start with her ramblings again.

"You don't get it Ginny, this trip isn't supposed to be like this, its supposed to be about learning, not hooking up! And well I have no idea whatsoever if I like him, I mean I do but, what would everyone think?" Hermione asked nervously, and hurriedly.

"Who gives a fuck what everyone thinks Hermione? I mean really you need to just have some fun to get away from all the craziness, I mean if it was me I would go out with Michael because you need something to get you through this. I know you are trying to deal with it but you need to face the truth about you parents." Ginny advised.

"Well I donno what if he doesn't like me Ginny, I can deal with all this and a broken heart!"

"Shut up Hermione I heard he likes you like a couple weeks ago. And remember opportunities are gone in the blink of an eye, but regrets can last a lifetime.(a/n: one of mi favorite quotes:-p)"

"Well ok, your right, you know I still haven't gotten a letter back from Harry and Ron, not to change the subject." Hermione said, puzzled.

"I donno, Hogwarts is a while away, maybe they just got it recently. But Hermione I was talking to Pavarti and she was talking about how they might cut our visit short because Dumbledore got into a fight with the headmaster, how weird is that?" Ginny said.

"Hmm... I donno it's supposed to warmer and nicer at Beauxbatons though, and not as much as dark magic, so I really don't mind." Hermione thought. "But anyways to you want to go down for lunch or something? We can get a better look at the grounds, its warmer today than it usually is."

"Yea lets eat some lunch and then go outside, thank god it's starting to get warmer, and it's so cold here!" Ginny responded. The girls walked down to the Dining hall, and both got lunch, but as they had gotten their lunch and were about to take it outside to eat on one of the hills, Hermione felt something tap her shoulder. She turned around quickly to see Michael standing there, she was a bit shocked she hadn't talked to him since the kiss, and she hadn't expected him to talk to her much either.

"Uhh, Hey Michael," she said quickly forgetting the thoughts she just had.

"Hey, well, can I talk to you for a second, um, alone?" He asked politely with an air of nervousness.

"Oh, yea, sure," Hermione said, and followed him but not before giving Ginny an excited yet anxious look.

"Well you—you know about that truth or dare game we played the other night?" he said consciously, she nodded, "well, don't say anything until im done but, that's kiss it meant more to me than it probably did to you, because, well I like you more than just a friend. I felt like I needed to tell you that," he looked at her expectantly, but uneasily.

Hermione smiled, "well I wasn't going to say anything, because well I feel the same way, but I didn't wanna get into a relationship, because that's not what were here for," at hearing this Michael frowned and started to walk away. "But," Hermione said as she grabbed his arm, "I said I didn't not I don't, thinking about it, I don't care what were here for." Hermione smiled, and Michael looked her strait in the eye almost trying to see right through her.

"Well will you go out with me then?" he asked.

"Ok, I think I might be able to do that," she said giggling a little. "Well, me and Ginny are going to eat lunch outside you wanna come with?"

"Well I would, but I have some work to catch up on and all so ill see ya in class later." He said and gave her a hug. Hermione waved goodbye and ran back to where Ginny was with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh my god what happened! Didn't I tell you he likes you!" Ginny squealed.

"Well he asked me out, and I said yes!" Hermione said. Ginny gasped, and jumped on Hermione, giving her a big hug, and screaming a couple of times. "Well anyways let's go eat lunch I am so hungry." She said and walked toward the door, pulling Ginny along too.

"I can't believe you're not like freaking out I think im more excited than you are Hermione!" Ginny said.

"Im just kind of in shock, finally things are starting to go right, but I can't forget my parents, Ginny, no matter what their going to be on my mind for a while." Hermione said frowning.

"I know, it's just you don't have to think that it's all bad, be happy, hey theirs good spot to eat lunch at," Ginny said hopeful to bring Hermione's mood up. "Remember what I said I think having a boyfriend will bring up your spirits and get your mind off of things, chill out, be happy."

"I know ok I will, hey do you wanna see if you, me, Michael, and Blaise, can all go out tonight? I mean how fun would that be, like a double date, well, not really out because we can't leave the castle but like to the grounds or towers or something?"

"That would be so great! A double date and we can have dinner and all that, oh this is gonna be so great!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione and Ginny quickly ate their lunches and hurried to make the plan final, not knowing that someone over heard them talking at lunch, someone who wasn't too pleased at hearing that evenings plans.

* * *

Well review and all that shizz I put at the top…. Ill try to update ASAP 


	9. Something dramatic Pt1

I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters, sadly…. Oh and sorry didn't update sooner but this chapter is extra long.

HEY YOU! YES YOU READING THIS! PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY AND JUST TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW THE STORY, I WON'T WRITE UNLESS YOU REVIEW GOT IT? AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, PLEASE, OH AND RECOMMENDATIONS FOR GOOD STORIES TO READ ARE ALWAYS GOOD! Thank you

Right in the middle of dressing and doing make-up there was a knock on Hermione's door, Ginny jumped up to answer it. Dumbledore, their schools headmaster was at the door.

"Girls I regret to inform you to cancel whatever plans you have and please start to pack up your things; we are unfortunately cutting this part of our trip short and traveling to beauxbatons early as possible tomorrow morning." Dumbledore in formed them with a sigh, "I hope that this does not come as too much as predicament, but it seems that the headmaster does not wish us here any longer." Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, made a face and then smiled and nodded to Dumbledore, seeing their nods he walked out of the door.

"Well this sucks!" Hermione said once she was certain Dumbledore was down the hall. She took off her new dress that she had bought for the trip, and threw it on the bed. "I was so psyched up for tonight, whatever though; we can hang out when we get to Beauxbatons." Hermione heaved.

"Its ok herms, don't worry bout it ok, we'll go out with them when we get there?" Ginny smiled, and gave Hermione a big hug. Hermione nodded and started to get redressed in her clothes and then they started packing soon to be joined by Malfoy who had to also pack his things. Ginny left to go back to her own room to see how Blaise was doing and if he was packing yet, leaving the two roommates alone.

"What's wrong Granger you don't seem to happy?" Malfoy asked in mocking voice.

"None of your business actually, but if you really wanna know I had a **date **that was cancelled due to the fact that we have to bundle up our things, and leave, so you can just shut the fuck up ok?" Hermione shot back.

"Ooo seems like someone's not in a very good mood huh? Awww… so sad get over it." Malfoy said.

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy, wait you know what I don't even care, and im done packing so bye." Hermione said wretchedly. She closed up her trunk and headed to the one place she could always count on, her sanctuary, the library. The one place that she knew in Durmstrang was the library she pushed open the large wood door and ran to the shelves, hiding behind them was something she knew how to do well, to find a corner to cry in and to hide out until she was composed and ready to face the world.

She ran down the row of student encyclopedias, and across the row of auto-biographies, she found a back corner of the library and slid down the shelves, but instead of sitting on the floor, she sat down on something large and rectangular. She got up and pulled it out from under her, it was a book a very interesting book at that, it was think and pink, and blue, with large gold letters at the top of it, writing out the words "_The Guide to the Schools: a gossipers tips tricks and secrets."_ She looked at it with a mix of confusion and curiosity, and sat back down on the floor; she wiped the tears from her eyes, and opened up the book.

Whoever had written the book seemed to be the ultimate gossiper, they knew everything about each of the wizarding schools, passageways, history, and some dirt on the teachers. Hermione pulled open the section on Hogwarts, in big bold letters at the top of the page it said "_Hogwarts: The drug school_" she had heard that title before, many a time. And she had defiantly witnessed why that was their schools title, their was always a little bit of everything floating around, she had tried a fair share of things, but that was just a right of passage, she didn't intend to do it again. She thought for a minute, Durmstrang was the sex school; she had witnessed that too, her poor eyes had seen quite a bit, she had learned in just an hour or so to avoid the broom closets, and empty classrooms.

She paused again, Beauxbatons, she had heard, was the party school, warm weather, and the students being allowed to leave the school grounds, had been said to contribute to the title. She looked down the page, the book was amazing it had detailed maps, almost like the marauders map Harry had. It also listed people who had gone down in infamy due to things they had done and been caught doing, and sorts of things. She checked the spine of the book, it wasn't a library book, but whose was it? She picked it up and shoved in her bag which she had forgotten to take off before exiting her room.

The rest of her night was very uneventful, just going and chatting with Ginny and then sneaking into her room once she was assured that Malfoy was sound asleep. She woke up early the next morning and boarded a large carriage.

"As you might have noticed, this is the exact carriage that the Beauxbatons used to visit us in your fourth year. You will have to travel along with your partner again, and you may pick another couple to travel with though, because the individual compartments are meant to carry four people. So please board the carriage." McGonagall voiced loudly. Hermione and Ginny got on the train and took a compartment followed by Blaise and Malfoy. The journey to beauxbatons was long and everyone slept most of the way.

When they had finally arrived that night at Beauxbatons they walked up to a small but very elegant, palace. It had a huge garden with a huge ice-sculpture fountain that Hermione guessed had been bewitched not to melt. The halls were lined with more of the sculpture and were brightly lit with light that had a feel of sunlight. They were brought into the dining chamber which was elegantly decorated in greens and blues.

They ate a French meal of various dishes and then they headed outside to a large guest house. Hermione and Malfoy were instructed to go up the stairs and to the 4th door on the left. The halls were narrow and the house small, Hermione guessed that their room would be even smaller than their last. She walked up the stairs, door one, two, three, four. She turned the knob and pushed the door open, she gasped in amazement, the room was extremely large with cathedral ceilings and elegant champagne colored furniture. The room was filled with two couches, a coffee table and a large kitchen, branching off from the common room was two big, graceful, spiral staircases. The banister of one of the staircases was draped with light green garland and the other with pale pink garland.

She ran up the staircase with the pink garland on the banister and opened the door. The room before her was beautifully decorated with gold, cream and pink, with expensive French fabrics. In the center of the room was large and elegant canopy bed, Hermione jumped on it, it was much more comfortable than the bed she had been sleeping on for the past couple of weeks. After lying on the bed for a minute or two, she decided to check out Malfoy's room and look further at the common room. She walked in to the lavishly decorated cream and golden room. And then up the other set of stairs.

"Yes," Malfoy said upon hearing the knock on his door.

"It's just me I wanted to check out your room," Hermione responded. Hermione heard the door unlock and saw Malfoy's face in the door way. His room was blue green and gold, and the same size as Hermione's. But unlike her room his was much more masculine, his bed was a simple frame with the bed in it, she was about to comment on the room when Malfoy spoke.

"Did you come to check out my room, or me in it babe, because that was one of the best excuses to get in my room I've ever heard." Malfoy smirked.

"Uggghhh, you are so full of your self Malfoy, get a life, I wanted to see your room, not you." Hermione said with a look of disgust at the very idea of Malfoy, but truth be told she knew Malfoy was making an effort not to be so horrible, so she said nothing more.

"Well just so you know, this is the party school and I've already been invited to three, you could come with me you know, as long as Michael didn't join us." Malfoy suggested confidently.

"Well probably not, but if your lucky I might change my mind." Hermione joked.

"Ok well if your not here to give me some than I have some things to do so if you'll excuse me," Malfoy joked back. He walked passed Hermione and flashed her, a seductive smile, she was a bit annoyed by his actions, but at least he wasn't insulting her, it was a start, she thought. She was trying to forget all his actions at Durmstrang because although she was very flattered that he had admitted his feelings toward her, she still wasn't quite sure of her feelings back. She knew she loved Michael, but she did think that Malfoy with his new attitude was very appealing. She shook her head again, he had hated her if anything was gonna happen it would take time and trust, because she had had neither things with him. She did really wanna go to those parties and it was almost 6:00 and they started at 8:00, how come Michael hadn't invited her to them? He had to be invited he was always the first to know about parties, she decided to see if he wanted to go to any of the parties, screw Malfoy she was going to go to them, with her boyfriend.

She walked down the hall, toward Michael's room and knocked on the door, she waited a couple of seconds, no answer. She knocked again, no answer, where was he? She saw that the door was unlocked and pushed it open, the room had the same layout as hers, but the colors were light purple and green. She guessed the green was Michael's so she slowly climbed the stairs, as she climbed the stairs she heard a female voice, she stopped, it sounded French, she recognized the thick accent. She ran up the stairs quickly and pressed her ear to the door.

"You are so cute, I am so hoppy zat choo invited me to zee your room, I like choo a-lot!" The girl flirted enthusiastically.

"Well I like you a lot too you are so pretty, I have never been with such a beautiful girl." He flirted back.

"Ooo! Choo are very sveet! Hey do choo want to go to ze---oo!" Her voice was muffled, Hermione gasped, did he kiss her? She pressed her ear closer to the door. It was quiet, what the hell was that girl and her boyfriend doing, she was fuming with jealousy and anger, but she decided to keep her head, _it might just be nothing_, she thought. She decided to wait; if anything else happened she was gonna bust thru that door. After about 10 minutes of silence she heard something.

"Oh my, Michael, Michael!" the girl screamed in ecstasy. Hermione felt a tear streaming down her face, her worst fear was confirmed, he was cheating on her. The without a second thought to it she shoved the door open, her tears now flowing freely. He, her boyfriend, who was on top of the girl, snapped his head to look at the door, in a mix of shock and embarrassment. Hermione looked at the girl, and then at Michael, the sight of their naked bodies, made her wanna puke.

"What the hell Michael, was I not good enough or something, didn't put enough out? Because we have been going out for a very short time yet you already feel the need to cheat on me, wow Michael I though you were different." She yelled at him while throwing various things around the room. But before he could respond she continued.

"God, I can't believe the nerve you have, you know what I've been through the last couple of weeks, with my parents in all, I thought you were the only person I could count on, but it seems I was wrong. I—I cannot believe you, god! Whatever do me a favor and don't talk to me ever again, and you know what, im sorry that im not a slut, or whatever she is that im not!" Hermione said and slammed the door. She ran as fast as she could back to her room how could he do this to her? She ran up to her room, and sat down in the corner of her bathroom, crying and throwing up a couple of times, her throat burned and stung but she didn't care, what really hurt was her heart.

Once she had finally calmed down she walked downstairs to make some food in the kitchen, she was about to make some pizza when she saw Malfoy's door open and the light on. She walked up the stairs and peaked in to the room, he was sitting on his bed reading; she pulled herself back from the door and knocked, He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Hey umm... so what about those parties you going?" Hermione asked.

"Well I didn't want to go alone but it seems that's not a problem anymore," Malfoy smirked.

"Give me about half and hour and ill be ready to go alright?" Hermione flirted back. She ran to her room pulled out a denim mini-skirt that Ginny bought her and a blue and pink silk cami. She went and took a shower, trying only to forget what she had seen; she had to do something dramatic. She put on her make up and straightened her hair and she was ready to go.

Her and Malfoy apparated to a very large mansion right outside of the school grounds, the whole house seemed to be filled with people, the music was loud and the lights were dimmed. Hermione spotted a table of drinks and asked Malfoy to get her one, she didn't usually drink she knew it wasn't good, but at that moment she decided that she didn't give a fuck, she just wanted to get away from it all….. so she took a sip.

TO BE CONTINUED…………..


	10. Something dramatic Pt2

I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters, sadly…. Oh and I know this chapter is really short, but it's not really a separate chapter it's a continuation of the last chapter. And that one was long… so yea...

Ok so I know the last chapter was rushed but I really wanted to get to this part! PLZZZZ REVIEWWWW!

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling of her bedroom, she then scanned the room with her eyes, she didn't remember the walls of her room being green, or the furniture that was in the room. The room was however the same shape and size of her room, and then it hit her, she wasn't in her room. She sat up quickly and looked around, only to realize that she had no clothes on underneath the sheet that she was lying under. But only then upon sitting up did she realize she wasn't the only one in the bed, a blond haired boy was sleeping next to her, the black silk sheets slung low, just covering his bare frame from the waist down. She gasped in surprise, what had gone down the night before? But the truth was she was afraid of the answer, because at the sight of their clothes flung carelessly around the room, she had a fairly good guess. She shook Malfoy to wake him and he slowly turned over and sat up, almost entirely exposing himself.

"Hey Herms, Good Morning," he said cheerfully, but still half asleep.

"Umm did we do what I think we did last night?" she asked skeptically. "I don't remember, I think I had a little too much to drink, I just remember counting six drinks, and the rest of the night is a blur."

"You don't remember?" he asked mockingly hurt. "Well let me refresh your memory." He rolled on top of her and kissed her neck, but she pushed him off.

"No Malfoy really, what happened, please I need to know," she asked still trying to remain clam.

"Well you came and told me you wanted to go to the party so you got dressed and we went. You had a couple of drinks and so did I, we danced some and then you said your head hurt and could we just go back to the room and so we came up here. Then you started to spill, about your parents, Ginny, Michael cheating on you and Ron," he said Ron with particular disgust, "And I told you---."

"--- That if you had me you would never do something like cheat, and we started to kiss," Hermione finished his sentence, starting to remember details of the night.

"Yea," he confirmed, "and it just kept going from their."

Hermione started to remember, they were lying on his bed, they kissed and then, it turned into something else. It wasn't rushed or anything, it was perfect, as they kissed passionately, he slowly pulled off her top, and she pulled off his trousers, while still not leaving each others lips. The mix of the drinks and the heat of the moment entranced her and before her normal, prude and sensible reasoning set in they were both naked and he was on top of her. She felt the pressure between her legs and gasped.

She dug her nails into his back; it hurt so bad but felt so good at the exact same time. He pumped slowly in and out at first speeding up with each thrust, before each of them was screaming each others names in ecstasy. But as the events of the night set in one thing hit her hard, she was no longer a virgin and she lost it to Draco Malfoy of all people. If someone had come up to her two years ago when she was happily in love with Ron and told her this she would probably tell them to get their head checked. But as she laid their in Malfoy's bed next to him thinking about it, it was perfect but in a totally imperfect way. She was drunk, and he was Malfoy but she didn't regret it at all, and she wondered why.

She looked at him, "Oh my god," she said quietly, why she didn't care more about what she had done, all she knew is that she didn't want anyone to know. Yes it was true that she didn't regret the night's proceedings, but she probably would if she got a lecture from Ginny, and she would get one if she was to tell Ginny. "Malfoy I know this sounds weird, but please don't tell anyone, please" she pleaded.

"I get it, its ok, your friends with Ron and Harry and well im not, at all, your secrets safe with me." He smiled as he ran his fingers through her long curly hair. "But I think that this should still go on, you like me and I like you so please, it'll be our little secret. She pushed herself up on her elbows and kissed him. She looked up at him and considered for a minute, it wouldn't hurt if her friends didn't know would it?

"Ok, it's our little secret," don't tell anyone, not even Blaise." Hermione gave in.

"Not even Blaise?" he pleated.

"No, no one Malfoy, or it can't happen ok?" she firmly told him. He nodded and she smiled. "Ok well ill see you later I should probably go see Ginny, I haven't talked to her since yesterday morning." She kissed him once again, but he pulled her on top of him. "Im serious Malfoy!" she squealed.

"Ok, ok," he said as he let go, she started to walk around and gather up her clothes, and get dressed before he spoke again. "But one thing, we've slept together cant you at least call me by my first name?" he asked.

"Your right, Draco," she said and then she blew a kiss good bye and walked out the door. Still not dressed he sat in bed thinking of that night. It was perfect from the dancing, which Hermione happened to be a very good dancer, to the sex, which was amazing. How could an inexperienced virgin, be better than all the hoes he had fucked put together, they say practice makes perfect, but does it?

He smiled and started to get dressed, the previous night flashing before him as he gathered his clothes from around the room. It was perfect but in a totally unperfected way, he was drunk and she was a Mudblood, but he didn't regret it at all.

A/n: Ok so not as rushed right? I hope I did better, but ill update as soon as I get 10 reviews! Yea so 43 reviews as I submit this and when there are 53 I will update but not until then I repeat…..

AS I WRITE THIS THERE ARE 43 REVIEWS WHEN THERE ARE 53 I WILL UPDATE BUT NOT UNTILL THEN, I DON'T CARE HOW LONG I HAVE TO WAIT, BUT YOU PROBABLY WILL!

:-)ok then bye


	11. The Scene Unfolded

Ok so I only got nine reviews not ten but since I am so nice im updating! Oh and I don't own any of the characters…sadly …. OH AND PLZ REVIEWWWWWW! Ok yeaaa… and in the last chapter when he says and she's a Mudblood, I just meant that that's how he thinks of her, since we know she's not…..ok here it is…

Hermione walked down the hall, light on her feet, dazed from the previous night and the morning that followed. She knocked on the door to Ginny's room and waited patiently.

"Oh, Herms come in!" Ginny said brightly. Hermione pushed the door open to see Ginny on the couch with a cup of coffee, reading another one of her magazines. She put the magazine down and stood up putting her coffee cup on the table. "What's up? You certainly look happy this morning." Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione remembering that she had been the one proposing the no telling anyone policy, knew that she shouldn't tell Ginny of the real reason she was so happy. "Actually," she said, then remembering that Ginny didn't know about what Michael had done yet continued. "I have no idea why im so happy I should be really upset right now considering the fact that I walked in on Michael screwing some skank last night." Hermione said looking at her feet, she was a good actress, she had been told so many times by her elementary school teachers before she came to Hogwarts. She kept the act up, sighing loudly.

"Oh my god, he did not Hermione that is so low, what the hell is his problem?" Ginny asked loudly. "I am so sorry Hermione I can't believe this, who was it?

"Oh, just some beauxbatons girl he knew for like five seconds, but whatever im over it already." Hermione looked aimlessly out the window, as the scene unfolded she couldn't believe she was doing this to her best friend.

"No Herms, I know you really liked him, don't blow it off, get revenge, with someone he totally hates," Ginny looked around imaging the person that offends Michael the most.

"Right Ginny, he doesn't care about me, and who would 'help me get revenge' anyways?" Hermione said doubtfully.

"Oh my Gosh, Hermione it's perfect…," Ginny whispered dreamily. Hermione looked at her in uncertainty and inquiry, but was shocked as Ginny finished her sentence, "Malfoy, he perfect Michael hates him!" Ginny smiled deviously. Hermione looked at her in shock, did she somehow know or was she serious? "Oh stop B.S.ing me you totally like him! Don't deny it Herms!" Ginny squealed enthusiastically.

"You don't get it, I don't want to get back at him," Hermione explained, 'that's because I already have' she thought sneakily, before continuing her explanation to Ginny. "Im not that type of person, I just wanna let it blow over ok?" Hermione questioned, and looked at Ginny, until Ginny finally nodded.

"Ok whatever, but I would want revenge, OH MY GOSH," Ginny said as if an electric shock was sent thru her body, suddenly remembering something. "I SO have something to tell you come here." Ginny said randomly and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. "Sit," she ordered Hermione. "Ok, you can't tell anyone got it, this is like top secret, tell no one--."

"I got it, tell me!" Hermione said eagerly.

"I totally went to one of those parties last night," as Ginny mentioned the parties Hermione tensed up, Ginny knew didn't she, 'ohhh shit ohhh shit' Hermione thought, but Ginny kept on with her story. "And Blaise and I went together since were like roomies and all, and well, we danced… and kissed!" she screamed in excitement from her own news. "I really like him herms, I know it's kind of mean to bring up relationships, since what you just told me but I couldn't hold it back." Ginny said in a mix of sympathy for her friend and excitement for herself.

"No, No I totally understand, that is so great Ginny, but has Harry and Ron heard about this?" Hermione asked cautiously thinking of her friends back at Hogwarts.

"Psshhhh, Are you kidding Ron nearly died when he found out I was with Kevin, so what if he a Slytherin Ron had nothing against him. But Ron has shit against Blaise he'll kill me!" Ginny said loudly. "So don't tell him"

"Secrets safe with me," Hermione said and put her arm at her forehead moving it outward like a military salute. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ok good," Ginny laughed at Hermione's actions. Hermione looked at her friend, Ginny was trusting her but she wasn't trusting Ginny, she felt so bad about this; maybe she could just tell Ginny?

Out on the lush green lawn Malfoy and Blaise were sitting in the grass, under a large tree. "You'll never guess what happened," Blaise said lazily.

Malfoy was staring idly at the sky, his thoughts not there but wrapped in the events of the last twenty-four hours, he smiled as he remembered Hermione's reaction that morning, realizing that his friend had said something he responded "Hmm… what did you say? He asked.

"Guess who I hooked up with last night." Blaise said proudly.

"Umm... McGonagall, no she's not your type, I know, it was, our new Charms professor, the one with the frizzy hair, glasses, and horrible bubblegum pink robes." Malfoy joked.

"No seriously, are you ready for this, ready?" Blaise said trying to add anticipation, Malfoy didn't seem to care much though, and he didn't seem all there.

"Ok umm… Pavarti." Malfoy said now starting to pay more attention to the conversation.

"No man, Ginny Weasley!" Blaise said pompously, he smirked.

"Well I got to hand it to ya Blaise not too bad, well done," Malfoy said.

"Oh shut it Draco, I know you wanted her for years, admit that I have one of the hottest girls… ever." Blaise said. Just to make him friend happy he nodded and then drifted back to dreamland, yea he used to want Ginny, for he looks of course, but also because it would annoy the fuck out of Ron. But Now that he had Hermione, he didn't care about getting Harry and Ron back, although it would be perfect to tell Potter and Weasel bean that there perfect Granger had lost her virginity to him and loved it. But he wouldn't do that, not to her. She mattered too much to him now.

But how he longed to tell Blaise that while he may have gotten his hands to the little Weasley, he had found someone better, and though he never thought he would say it, that person was none other than Hermione granger. 'In fact' he thought ' I might just suddenly have a ton of home work next weekend and have to stay in the room to get it all done' he smirked at his "plan". This was going to be much more fascinating than there stay at Durmstrang, in fact in the short time they had been there it was already at least 100 times more appealing.

Yes another short one but I have to get it all in and wouldn't you rather me give a small update each week than a kind of big one each month? Ok READ AND REVIEWWWW IT SAYS THAT 28 PPL GET THE ALERT FOR THIS AND 4005 PEOPLE HAVE READ AT LEASDT ONE CHAPTER SO HOW COME I HAVE ONLY 52 REVIEWS? HUH HUH HUH? OK YEAH THAT'S WHAT I THOUGH…LOL…


	12. Guilt Rushed Over

Ok umm keep up the reviews! Please! And yeah read my other story….

The week had been crazier than she thought a week could ever be. First sleeping with Draco and establishing there "secret relationship," but that was just the start of it. Of course because Draco was her roommate she would have to sit next to him in all her classes, but she didn't see that as being a problem, especially considering there new found relationship. But boy oh boy was she wrong there was so much sexual tension between them, no matter whether they were in bed, or in the middle of charms. Draco could hardly keep his hands off of her, let alone his mind, and as much as she would love to oblige to his constant touching, she knew that they couldn't show any trance of there real feelings in public. So day after day for the whole week, she constantly had to remind him to keep it quiet and herself that it did indeed need to be secret.

Hermione sat in class on Friday in her last period, waiting desperately for the bell to ring, she wanted the weekend to start so she could be with Draco, but at the same time she was nervous. She hadn't been known to feel like this, she was supposed to be a quiet bookworm who hated Draco Malfoy, but the thing that bothered her the most was seeing Ginny, Ginny trusted her, so why couldn't she tell?

Luckily she hadn't seen Ginny all day for reasons unknown, _maybe she doesn't feel well_Hermione thought, but then also realized the absence of Blaise. _She of all people should know not to skip class to be with a guy, I mean with what happened with Kevin last year and all._ Ginny's had been making out with Kevin in a spare classroom when she should have been in transfiguration, and a whole class walked in on her and Kevin, they both got detention, humiliation, and a letter to their parents.

After class ended she raced out of the classroom quickly followed by Draco. She ran into there room and put her bag down, only to be ambushed, picked up and carried to Draco's bedroom. "Draco! Draco! Put me down!" Hermione yelled.

"What?" he said and looked at her, but the look on her face, told him that she was serious, "fine herms." He said and sat her down on the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I really wanna do this Draco but hold up a little im gonna go visit Ginny, I need to have a little talk with her." Hermione said kissing him on the cheek and starting to walk out the room.

"Oh Hermione," he whined, "She's probably just screwing Blaise, no big deal." He said sarcastically.

"Well that too, but it's the skipping classes. Ill be right back ok?" she said and walked swiftly out of their room. She walked down the hall and to Ginny's room only to find the door open and no one their, she looked in and wondered where they had gone, only to see Professor McGonagall in the room.

"Uhh… professor where is Ginny?" she asked politely.

"I am afraid; Ms. Granger that she has come down with something and is currently in the hospital tower, I would suggest you wait to visit her though because they have no identified what she has yet and I do not want you to get ill too." Hermione looked at her in a surprised expression, Ginny was sick?

"Professor, how bad is it, just a cold or something bad?" she said scared for her friend.

"As I said Ms. Granger we have not yet identified what it is, but it is not a cold, I am displeased to inform you it could potentially be very serious, I have confidence in the healers and nurses here however, so I would not worry quite yet."

"Oh, ok well thank you, please let me know when I can visit her." Hermione said and the professor nodded and Hermione raced down the hallway only to run back into the room. "Wait, Blaise, is he sick too?" she asked skeptically.

"Regretfully so, it seems that they have the same thing, but I guess it's an occupational hazard of living with another person." Hermione nodded and raced back down the hallway, running into Draco's room.

"She's sick, so is he." Hermione said gasping after her run down the hall and back.

"Wait who is sick what happened." He asked confused.

"Blaise—Ginny—both sick" she gasped, starting to breath again she continued, "There both sick—and it could be bad, very bad."

At Hermione's words Draco looked concerned, "What do they have?" he asked

"They don't know yet but, McGonagall wouldn't tell me how bad it is and that means it's bad." He sighed

"Well then let's go see them," he said grabbing his shirt which he had removed. But Hermione stopped him in the doorway.

"They don't want us to get it, were not allowed to yet." she sighed again.

"So what," Draco exclaimed, "We have to see how bad it is."

"No! Draco we really can't the last thing we need is to get sick and be sent back to Hogwarts, especially with all the stuff going on with us!" she said as she stopped him from walking down the hall. He turned to look at her and nodded, she was right after all.

After a week all they had heard about Ginny and Blaise is that whatever they had was getting worst, and by the middle of the week they had to be sent to St. Mungos. Hermione paced the floor on Friday night trying to decide what to do. What bothered her even more, if possible, than Ginny being sick was the guilt that she hadn't told her friend about her relationship with Malfoy. Malfoy was getting irritated with Hermione's behavior, couldn't she just get over this Blaise and Ginny were going to get better. Hermione wouldn't even let him touch her because guilt had hit her like a rush of freezing cold water, and she couldn't shake the feeling.

a/n: really short chap I know but at least I updated! Longer update within the next week I promise and plz check out my new story its Hr/D also, so plz R'n R both stories!


	13. Sorry Guys!

Hey all,

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, to tell you the truth I totally forgot about the story, but the other day I was online and realized I haven't updated in so long...

One of my other stories, the most recently started one, I deleted because I decided that I didn't like how I started it and didn't want to continue it... sorry if you liked it but I really didn't, and it only got 2 reviews either way.

Oh and if you haven't checked it out yet please read and review my other story which is a school of rock, Harry potter cross. I know it looks kind of stupid now, but trust me it'll turn other better. So ill update that one too if I get a couple more reviews on it, even constructive criticism is good!

So update on this story within the next week, it depends when though because im leaving for vacation on Sunday.

Updates Soon!

Ashlee 3


	14. Unbelievable Pt1

Oh here's the update I promised! i know its like really short but i have to go on vacation so i figured that i'd post a short one and then a longer one when i get back...

* * *

After another week of Hermione on edge and Draco irritated about Hermiones sudden guilt and resulting prude ness, they finally heard some good news. As soon as they woke up and got ready there was a knock on the door, Hermione rushed as fast as she could down the stairs and flung the door open. "Hello," she gasped for air. Dumbledore stood at the door a wide smile across his face.

"I am happy to inform you Ms. Granger that your friends, Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Zabini, are doing much better." He said.

"Really what did they have?" she asked "are they totally cured?"

"Actually ironically enough they just had a simple flu, but because people rarely get them anymore the nurses entirely forgot to check for it. They are completely healed but considering that there is only a couple weeks left in the trip they are going to just go back to Hogwarts." Hermione's jaw dropped at hearing those words... 'No Ginny here?' She thought. And she wouldn't be able to tell Ginny about her and Malfoy either. She nodded and Dumbledore walked away she then closed the door, turned around, and slid down the door onto the floor. She was extremely relieved that Ginny and Blaise were fine, but she had to tell Ginny. Ginny never kept anything from her, yet she hadn't been telling Ginny anything during the past weeks, and it upset her.

Malfoy strode into the room and went to stand in front of Hermione. "What's wrong with you?" he asked insensitively. She glared up at him and then buried her head in her knees. "No, no ok… I'm… I'm sorry ok?" She lifted her head up and looked at him, _Draco Malfoy said sorry?_ "Maybe," she thought, "This relationship thing we have, whatever it is, is really changing him."

"Yeah ok" she said still in a bit of shock. "Well Blaise and Ginny are better." She said smiling briefly and then her smile faded into a frown."

"Really when are they going to be back?" Draco said entirely missing her frown.

"Oh-um they're not coming back, they went back to Hogwarts." She said tried to hide the fact that she was still upset.

"Oh, is that what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh umm yes that's it." She muttered. She really didn't want him to know that she was just itching to tell someone anyone about their situation, just to rid the guilt of not telling Ginny. He looked at her not giving a second thought to the shakiness of her voice.

"Well we only have three weeks left before were back at Hogwarts, you'll see Ginny then." He said trying to comfort, but it was awkward because as hard as he was trying, comforting was not his forte.

"Speaking of when we get back…" Hermione said, nervous to bring up the subject. "What are we going to do, I mean yes we will still share a common room. But well, do we just go on in secret."

"Yes Hermione! What are we going to do? Tell everyone? If-if pansy and Blaise, found out they would—Hermione you know this has to be secret!" he yelled while backing away from her. As soon as he was done he looked down, and then at Hermione. "I-I-I"

"No its ok, were totally different people, you're a Slytherin, im Gryffindor. I get it ok?" she said as her eyes tear-ed up.

"its not that I don't want everyone to know about us, its just, do you know what my father would do to me, regardless of the situation your still—a—a **Mudblood** in there eyes." He whispered the last part.

"But im not, Draco! You know that, my blood is just as pure as yours is!" she shouted back.

"But don't you see it doesn't make a difference to them, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, My father, your still a Gryffindor and your still friends with potter!"

"But you're like th- there leader or whatever, can't you convince them? All the Slytherins I mean, and then they won't tell your father?"

"Hermione, pansy would hate you even more than she does now if she new about us, and if she won't take my side then Crabbe and Goyle might not either. And to tell you the truth I don't really wanna risk it."

"You don't wanna risk it? Draco, you knew that this wouldn't be easy, what you figured that it all would just end when we went back, and that all of this would just be another memory of our trip." She stared at him looking for an answer. He just looked at her and then looked at his feet.

"YOURE KIDDING! DRACO MALFOY, DID YOU JUST MEAN FOR ME TO BE ANOTHER GIRL, LIKE ALL THE ONES BEFORE? YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. I.WILL.NOT.LET.THAT.HAPPEN." she gasped for air, her face as red as the Gryffindor crest, and she stormed up to her bedroom muttering something that sounded like "Unbelievable" and slammed the door.


	15. Unbelievable Pt2

This is not technically another chapter it's the rest of the last one, so its short. But ill update again soon if I get lots of comments!

Draco Malfoy stood there recalling the last 5 minutes. She didn't really expect their relation ship to continue when they got back did she? What would his parents think? What would his friends think? And for that matter what about her friends and family? Well true she didn't really have a family, but her friends, Potter, and Weasel? He imagined Hermione trying to hold the weasel back after she had told him that she had slept, and was having a relationship with him, a Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy for that matter. He smirked, but his smirk faded, although he wanted nothing more than to see the look on all the Gryffindors faces, that meant everyone knowing and that wasn't going to happen. He walked up her door and put his ear to the door. She was crying. He sighed and leaned against the wall and away from the door. It was true that there relationship was much different than any he had ever had, with most all the girls he had gone out with it was about lust, not love. Most of them he didn't even like how they acted, they were all rich, snotty, and only cared about how they looked. But hey, they all got the job done. Hermione would never be just another one of those girls, none of them even came close to comparison with her, but that wasn't what it was about. She wanted him to prove how much she meant by telling everyone.

He finally worked up the courage to knock on the door.

"Yes," she said trying to cover the fact that she was crying incase it was McGonagall or another teacher knocking on the door.

"Erm, Hermione can we talk pl—"

"NO, GO AWAY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT BUT YOUR NOT, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOU!" he looked down at his feet. Why couldn't he just explain, he had his reasons.

"Hermione, just give me a second" he yelled back at her.

"I thought I said for you to fucking leave me alone, Malfoy." He looked desperately at the door, her words stung. She had never just called him 'Malfoy' since, well since before all of this. And her tone was just as harsh as it had been when he called her a Mudblood.

"Please, Hermione please just—"she flung the door open and stared him right in the eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked harshly.

"I want to talk to you," he said trying to calm down.

"About what?"

"What do you think it's about Hermione we have to decide what were going to do when we get back."

"It doesn't even matter Malfoy, because I don't mean anything to you anyways so stop pretending you care, when you have already admitted you don't."

"Hermione, you know for a fact that that's not true, don't be like this!" he said starting to raise his voice.

"Oh whatever Malfoy. Don't waste anymore of my time." She started to push the door close when he stopped her.

"Ok then but when you've decided to be rational again you can come talk to me."

"Rational? Rational Malfoy? You have no right to talk to me about rationality, all I want is to not to be in secret anymore."

"Hermione that like making me choose between you and my friends and family and I can't do that!"

"Well if you can't tell them, than you already have!" she yelled and slammed the door the rest of the way close.

He looked at the door once more before turning around and heading to his room, and then lying in bed all night thinking of how this would ever work out.

Read my other Story too!


	16. An Ultimate Decision?

LISTEN UP!

Ok so im pretty sorry I was on vacation for like three weeks and totally forgot about the story, so sorry. But I also have to apologize for the act that the story doesn't seem to be going anywhere, I promise it will get better, but the ending I had originally planned, well I have changed a lot since I planned that. So Im not satisfied with that ending anymore so im trying to get the story on track for the new ending, so sorry that it's kind of a mess! So please R'n R and keep reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Draco sat in potions trying his best to focus, "then you have to add two pinches of crushed beazor, and then you stir four times counter-clockwise and the potion should turn a light blue-gray" the teacher droned on and on in a monotonous voice. On a normal day he would be asleep by this part of the lesson, but on a normal day Hermione would actually acknowledge his existence. He looked over at the pretty brunette sitting next to him taking notes furiously. Ever since they had gotten in there fight she had refused to talk to him, let alone resume there regular-- activities. But he was going to have to make the final decision soon. They were scheduled to go back to Hogwarts in three days, and he could choose to tell everyone about there relationship, but would mean his family and friends doing and saying unmentionable things to him. Or he could choose to end things with her altogether and give up the only girl he had actually like for more than her looks.

The rustling of the students' papers and the teacher's mumble of "have a good day, class" indicated to Draco that his last class of the day was over and brought him out of deep thought and back into the real world. He gathered up all his things and headed out the door and headed up to his room. Throwing his books on the floor and hopping on the bed, he sighed heavily. Everything in his life he was told to do, as much as he made it seem like he was strong and independent, he was really just a pawn in a game of chess being played by his father, mother, the dark lord, and countless others. Now he had to make a decision, and undoubtedly one that would end up being life changing, and he wasn't prepared to make a decision at all. He stared at the ceiling, trying his best to weigh out what the consequences would be if he did decide to tell everyone about his relationship with Hermione.

He was mostly worried about his father, who would probably take drastic action by trying to do something like kill her, and Draco did not want that at all, but was that the risk, the chance, that he had to take in order to have an actual relationship with Hermione? Putting her into danger? Sure he could try to protect her, but his father was a much more advanced wizard than he was and as crazy as it may seem he could perfectly well see his father injuring him in the process. The way his father looked at it her would probably rather kill his son then have him date a-a-a, well what he considered a-a-a Mudblood. Draco mentally hit himself, what was wrong with him, he even stuttered at the sound of that word, a word that before he had thrown around carelessly. Had he really changed that much? Had he really given up everything that used to be him?

He sighed and kept telling him self the same thing over and over, "but she isn't really a Mudblood, she was just raised by muggles her blood is as pure as mine!" but over and over again the same doubts came to his head, "_you dimwit, her family may have been a pureblood family but they did not have the same beliefs as me, for all I know they could be as bad as the Weaselys, those blood-traitors, I mean, to have left there child in the care of muggles!_" and then there was the other inevitable, "_that she's friends with potter, she practically helped put my father in jail,_" regardless of the fact that heLucius Malfoy had escaped and was currently lounging comfortably at Malfoy Manor. Draco sighed heavily again, and looked outside watching the last bit of the sun set below the horizon, when he woke up it would only be two days until they got back home, and he still had absolutely no idea what the hell he was going to do. All he knew was that he couldn't stand the looks that Hermione gave him whenever he walked down into the common room, but at the same time he could not even imagine the look that would be on his fathers face if he found out about all this.

Draco had barely slept the previous night going over and over everything in his head. He and Hermione were leaving tomorrow for Hogwarts but this time the trip would take a full day. So technically he head two days to make his final decision, but he would bet that, seeing as he had to spend all the next day in a cabin with Hermione she would bug him all day about him answer. He got out of bed and walked down the stairway into the common room, only to see Hermione sitting there on one of the couches reading the Daily Prophet. He expected her to look over at him as he walked into the small kitchen area and fixed himself a cup of tea, but she did not even seem to acknowledge his existence. It's not like he wanted her to start irritating him about it right now, but it enraged him that she didn't even recognize that he was there. He pounded his fist on the counter and walked to stand in front of her.

"What is it then, is this how you're going to deal with this, just ignoring me until I tell you my answer?" He said aggravated.

"Well actually I was going to keep ignoring you until you told me you would go and tell them, but yes." She said bitterly.

"Hermione you know that's not fair to me, you can't just put me into this position, its not reasonable!"

"I really don't care what's reasonable Malfoy, I gave you a chance and you can't even do this for me" The use of his last name once again stung like a bee.

"You act like its something small, Hermione, this will change my life. You don't really expect me to just change my whole life on a dime, do you?" He pleaded with her. Hermione shook her head and looked down an her feet.

"Whatever, Malfoy, you made a huge choice when you chose to start something with me, im not pushing this on you now, you knew that this would happen, you knew that there would be consequences. So don't act like this came out of the blue, it was always there you just pushed it to the back of your mind." Draco looked at her and sighed.

"Hermione I have barley talked to any of my friends or family since we have been on this trip, and I know the same can be said for you, so can't we just get back to Hogwarts and settle back in before we worry about this?" Hermione looked at him, she knew he had a point but didn't want to get to Hogwarts and him never make a decision.

"Malfoy I just don't want to continue on in secret, do you know how much it kills me that Ginny, Harry, and Ron, my best friends, don't know about any of this? It drives me crazy, I can't stand it, I can't even touch you without feeling guilt." She looked at him and he was quiet for a minute.

"I Know Hermione, I know." He looked down almost nervously, "Would you be happy for a while if you could tell Ginny? I mean she couldn't tell anyone, but just to hold you off until we make an ultimate decision." Hermione ran up to him and hugged him for the first time in what felt like a long time. He was a little shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around her and accepted her embrace. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and stepped back.

"That will defiantly work for now Draco, but you're going to have to make a decision sooner or later you know that." He nodded silently and looked at her for a second.

"Well we have to leave early tomorrow, so goodnight" He said and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled on his way up the stairs, he was glad that Hermione wasn't so mad anymore, but he knew it would probably be a while before things were back to the way they were. He became nervous; however, when considering what he had given into, what if Ginny did tell Harry or Ron, surely they would make a scene, probably try to attack him. He wasn't afraid or the other 2/3 of the golden trio, but more afraid of what the Slytherins would say and do if they heard about him and Hermione. He looked down the stair way back at Hermione who was currently sitting on the couch, reading, and he hoped it all would work out right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another thing kids: Im thinking about writing another story and i have a couple of ideas, but i don't know which to use because i am only going to start ONE more story. So i'll either do a OC/draco fic or a Hermione/Draco, i would rather do one with an orignal character, because i have a pretty good one in mindwho is not a mary sue for those of you who are wondering but if no one will be reading it i would rather do a Hr/D. and if i do an hermione/draco then i will either do a one shot or a shorter story. so the question is:

WHAT DO YOUAS A READER WANT?

so let me know please, it will only benefit you.

Ashlee


End file.
